Big Kids
by This-Time-88
Summary: In their childhood, there weren't just Luffy, Ace and Sabo. They had a fourth friend, who chose a completely different path than his pals. Now, Jona Craft has the task to defeat his former buddys to bring "justice" to the world. AU, takes place after Enies Lobby.
1. Prolog

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Prolog

'The Strawhat Pirates have caused serious trouble in the civilized World. After attacking Enis Lobby, they must be tracked and defeated for any cost. And this will be your task. You have the powers to defeat Monkey D. Luffy and bring the peace back to the ocean, Vice Admiral Craft.' Jona could remember every word of Fleet Admiral Sengokus speech. He was now on his ship, they set sail to Water 7. Jona thought that the Strawhat Pirates must still be there. They most likely suffered several injuries during their battle against the CP9. Even it was a few days ago, he was sure that they were still there or not far away.

Jona was kinda disappointed that Luffy choose the side of injustice, just like Ace did. Their time together was long gone; Jona hasn't talked to any of them since Sabo died back then. He went to the marine, training to become so strong that he could protect Luffy and Ace from injustice. But now his former best friends became a big harm to the world and it was Jona's task to kill them. He had no doubt that he could in Battle. At least Luffy, Ace would be a bigger problem. But they were best friends once and he thought that he couldn't bring himself to do it, mainly because of their past. It was horrible for him when Sabo's boat was shot and he wasn't responsible for it. But now he HAD to do it, unless he would lose his status at the marine and everything he acquired the last years.

"A SHIP", sounded a scream from the look-out. It was a pirate ship. Jona did not know the Jolly Roger, so it has to be a very new crew. Jona was not in the mood for a big fight so he went to the bow of the ship, raised his hands, pulled them back and pushed them forward, just like he was going to shove someone. He unleashed his powers and after a few tense seconds something hit the opponents ship, screams were heard and the ship sunk.

* * *

**AN:** Just to be direct, Jona has devil fruit powers. The next chapter will contain a flashback how Jona became a marine and then it will be revealed what kind of powers he has. You can guess if you want to.


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 1: Aftermath

*Flashback*

Jona saw the ship sinking. Tears were filling his eyes but he forced himself not to cry. Sabo was dead. It was impossible that he survived. The fire at Grey Terminal wasn't enough. Now Sabo was dead and no one knew if Ace survived the fire. Jona just wanted to run. Run away from the fire, run away from Sabos death, run away from the message of Ace's death, which was most likely coming soon. And he did. He did not care Luffy or the possibility that Ace survived.

When he was halfway to the haven, he noticed that he had no idea where to go. If he stole a ship, he would end like Sabo. If he decided to sneak on one of the trading ships he was most likely killed by the sailors. He had just two possibilities to go to: the marine or a pirate ship. Jona hated the marine. Not only that, only a few minutes ago, someone killed his best friend, without the possibility that the marine would ever do anything against it, he, Ace, Sabo and Luffy always cursed over the marine. They were not better than the criminals they were hunting. But if he sneaked onto the ship of a pirate, there were two possibilities too. They could be friendly pirates, who would let him alive and join their crew, or they would kill him, because he hid on their ship. However, there wasn't a pirate ship in the haven and Jona wanted to go as soon as possible. He didn't want to stay here, where all those memories were. And with the visit of the tenryuubito, there were many marine ships in the haven.

So, he had to overcome his hate. He just had to stay on the ship until they reached the next island. Maybe he'd find a dojo there, where he could train until he is strong enough to take revenge for Sabo.

It wasn't hard to sneak on one of the ships. Jona has always been stealthy, but he wasn't a fighter. The fighters among them were Ace and Sabo, Jona was kind of the best thief they had. He was now in the storage of the ship, he found some barrels of water, a box of apples and a box of bread, they were a good place to hide. If he wouldn't eat much, no one would notice that he's here. He looked for a box of blankets or something like that when he heard some soldiers coming down the stairs. He hid behind a few barrels of rum, hoping that they don't have something to celebrate. No, they were carrying a small golden box, sealed with four locks. "Is it really necessary to hide this on our ship?" One of the soldiers asked the other one. "I don't feel save with something like that here." "Don't be such a pussy. We are the smallest ship in the fleet, so no pirate will think that we have this. So don't worry. If you are too nervous, get yourself some rum. It will help." Jona's heart stopped for a second. "Nah, usually I don't drink." The other one said. "My girlfriend always says, 'Alcohol will kill you once.'" His buddy just laughed and they left the storage.

Curiosity was getting the better of Jona; he went to the golden box and thought what was inside. If they reached the next island, he would need some money. And whatever is inside this box, it must be precious. He used a nail from one of the other boxes to break into the mysterious box. It was more difficult than he thought, cause this were good, expensive looks, not the cheap ones the people in Goa usually used. Once the box was opened, Jona was very surprised. It contained just a fruit. However, Jona never saw something like this before. It was shaped like a pineapple, but had strange colors.

Jona thought, 'This thing must be very important for the marine, if they keep it that safe.' He saw the perfect time to inflict damage to the marine. He was sure that no one will open this box until they reach their destination. Even if it is just the next island, Jona will be gone until they even miss it. So Jona took his chance and ate the fruit. It tasted awful, like it was almost rotten. After it was gone, Jona locked the box again, after filling it with apples, so that it would have the same weight as with the fruit inside.

Late that night, Jona started to feel strange. His legs and arms were shivering and he acted uncoordinated when he was trying to get up. He had the strong feeling that this fruit was just a poisoned decoy for thieves, with the real one being on another ship. He stood up to drink some water. Suddenly there was something like a flash and he was standing in front of the water barrel, which was almost across the whole room. And he was feeling not thirsty anymore, like he already drank from it. 'What's going on here?' Jona thought in shock.


	3. Chapter 2: Times are gone

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 2: Times are gone

Jona sighted. Water 7 was a beautiful city. Recently, he sometimes thought about leaving the marine and settling down, finding a wife and maybe having children. But everytime he thought about stuff like that, he forgot about it soon.

"Vice Admiral, what are your orders?" A voice said from behind Jona. It belonged to the captian on his ship, Captian Crystal, a young woman, a little younger than himself. Jona actually liked Crystal, she was sweet, funny and he didn't doubt that she was very beautiful. However, she was also very formal and kept strict to the rules everytime. "Keep calm and wait" Jona replied, "I'm going to meet an informant this evening, you won't do anything until I come back." "Are you sure that you want to go alone, Vice Admiral? Should I come with you?" "No", Jona just said and left.

The informant he wanted to meet has worked for the marine a long time in Water 7 now. He went undercover after the Toms Workers scandal. Jona arrived at the meeting point, a bar in a very "special" part of Water 7. Suddenly a man said to him: "So, dying young and playing hard?" Jona recognized the code of the informant and answered: "Yeah, that's the way we make our life an art." The stranger continued speaking in a low voice: "Nice to meet you, Vice Admiral. What can I do for you?" "The Strawhat Pirates. What do you know about them?" Jona replied low-key too. "They make great parties." The informant said laughing. "They are living at a house of the Galley-La, as they don't have a ship at the moment. But rumor has it that a crazy guy named Franky is going to build a new ship for them soon." "I don't care for details, just wanted to know if they are still here. Can you hand this the captian of them?" Jona handed the informant a small note. "Read it and you're dead, get it?" "Yes…" The informant answered, seemingly surprised. "Today, if possible" Jona added and turned around, showing that the conversation is ended for him.

After the informant left Jona ordered a drink by the barman. He hoped Luffy would get the note today.  
_"Meet me at the bar 'Corona' after sunset. Come alone  
- Jona"  
_That was what the note reads. Under his name he draws Sabos Jolly Roger to make sure Luffy remembered him.

And he did. About an hour after sunset Luffy appeared in the 'Corona'. He hasn't changed much since their time in Goa. He was taller, had a few scars and much more muscles, but otherwise he seemed to be the same. Jona couldn't have changed so much either, because Luffy immediately recognized him too. "Jona, you are it really!" Luffy shouted and pulled Jona into a hug. "What happened to you? We haven't seen since…that day." He ended the sentence kinda sad. "I couldn't stay in Goa back then. It was just too much for me. The fire, Sabo, Ace..." "Who survived." Luffy throw in. "Yes, but I did not believe it…. Luffy, I'm sorry to say that, but I haven't contacted you just for meeting you again. I'm a marine." He could see the shock in Luffys eyes: "B-but why? You always hated the marine." "That's a long story. Maybe too long for now. I have got the order to kill you." He could see Luffys eyes dart to the door. "Please, don't run away. I'd have to chase you and if I do I'd catch you for sure. I'm here to parlé. None of my soldiers know that I'm here with you." "I'm listening" Luffy said with a seriousness Jona never expected from him. "I'm offering you a deal. You forfeit and let me imprison you. Then your crew is free and can go wherever they want to." "Why shall I do this? I could say no, flee with my crew or defeat you." "No, you can't. Just say you're not the only devil fruit user at this table." If Luffy was surprised by this, he at least didn't show it. "But why are you doing this? We were best buddy once." "Luffy these times are gone. You chose a side and so I did. Seems that it's our fate to fight." "How can you be with those people? Didn't you always say that they are not better that the criminals they are fighting?" "And you became one of this criminals Luffy. I'd wish I didn't have to do it, but I have no choice. If I don't complete this order, I lose everything I acquired in the last years. And that's much." "Join my crew." Luffy said out of nowhere. "You said you'd wish you wouldn't have to kill me. So don't do it and join my crew." Jona replied with: "If I don't catch you, they'll send another one, stronger than me, to do this. And then he won't let you choose. He'll kill you and everyone that is on your side." He gave Luffy a few minutes to think. Whatever he thought, Jona could not predict it. Then Luffy said to him: "I have another deal for you. We have a duel. If I win, you'll see that I'm strong enough to protect my crew from whatever may come and you join me. If you win, I'll see that it has no sense to fight you or whoever comes after you and I'll accept your deal." "OK, Deal. Say where and when." "There's this place called Scrap Island. Tomorrow at 12 o'clock." Jona nodded, finished his drink and left the bar.


	4. Chapter 3: Crossroad

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 3: Crossroad

*Flashback*

Jona gazed at the barrel in shock. What was happening to him? He stumbled back and was suddenly on the other side of the room. Jona had to choke a scream. What kind of fruit was this? Some kind of drug? Or is this part of a sick dream?

"I'm sure I heard something from downstairs." Jona heard a voice from upstairs say. But it was talking unnatural slow. Now two soldiers were coming down to the storage and Jona was still lying in the room, free to be seen for everyone. But the soldier's steps were very slow too. He thought that they could maybe be drunk, but still dangerous to Jona. If they found him and if they found out that the fruit was gone, Jona was dead for sure. He decided to hide again jumped behind a near box full of spices. Again, it took just a flash for him to be there, but he had not to worry about that now, as the soldiers reached the storage just a second after Jona arrived at his hiding place. As Jona saw them, he was kinda surprised. They weren't drunk, they were just moving and talking in Slow Motion. After they found no one in the storage the soldiers returned to the deck.

Now, Jona had an Idea what this fruit could have been. He once heard a story about so called Devil Fruits, which grant the ones who eat them great powers, but also takes away their ability to swim. Was the fruit in the box a devil fruit? Maybe. Rumor has it that the strongest men in the marine, the admirals had great powers, most of them coming from devil fruits. If this was true, Jona was in serious trouble now. If the fruit was really for an admiral, the loss of it wouldn't be forgotten that fast. Maybe they knew what power the fruit had. And if a soldier once saw Jona using these powers by accident, he would be doomed. But what were these powers? And why couldn't Jona control them?

He decided to go back to sleep and think about it tomorrow. It was hard to him to fall asleep, cause his body kept on shivering the whole time.

He was waked up in the morning by someone screaming: "An Island!" So, this was Jona's chance to flee. The shivering and incoordination from yesterday night were gone and he felt better. Jona used his blanket and filled it with a few apples, bread and a bottle of water and used a rope to make it a backpack. So now, he was ready to leave this ship behind. His early plan to jump of the ship and swim to the island was eliminated by the possibility that he ate a devil fruit and is unable to swim now. He also can't use his powers to get out of here, because he doesn't know what kind of power it is, how to control it and, most important, if he even had any powers. So he decided just to sneak out, what was the more dangerous but also easier way.

It was really easy, because the soldiers were distracted by something else: A pirate ship was in the haven of this island. They most likely tried to rob out the town and disappear again, but did not expect to meet the marine here and of course not the marine with a fleet of five ships. Soon a fight broke out and the pirates tried to escape on their ship, but suddenly a most likely high ranked member of the marine showed up. He lowered his hands on the water and said a short phrase, before the whole haven, the pirate ship and a lot of the pirates, who wanted to swim to their ship froze in. This guy must have devil fruit powers! But why can he control it while Jona cannot? 'I'll soon figure out,' he thought, 'but first I have to find a place to train and to hide from the marine.'

Jona's first thought was to hide in the forest, but before he could look around to find one, the shivering in his arms and legs came back. Before he realized what that meant, he made a step forward and ended up crashing into an abandoned fruit store. When he was trying to get out of the leftovers of the watermelons, he stumbled back and found himself lying a butchers store window, before the shivering was gone again. 'I need to control this…' Jona thought exhausted, 'Whatever this is, I need to control this. This marine guy could. So why can't I?' Jona suddenly had an idea. He heard that marine recruits receive a special training. Maybe that is why that guy could control his powers. He knew he hated the marine, but it was most important to him to get these powers under his control. Before he could decide otherwise, Jona went to one of the captains and said: "Sir, I want to join the marine."


	5. Chapter 4: Gum-Gum vs Accel-Accel

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gum-Gum vs. Accel-Accel

This night's sleep was very heavy for Jona. Tomorrow he would have to fight his old friend Luffy, with the small possibility that, if Jona lost, he would have to give up his marine life and become a pirate. However, he was sure he wouldn't lose. Luffy is strong, of course, but Jona's advantage was that he knew about Luffys Devil Fruit, but Luffy does not know his. It would be more difficult to keep this duel a secret. Now, that he was a vice admiral, a lot of his former stealthyness is gone now. If someone misses him, everybody will search for him. Jona was also worried about what to tell Crystal. She knows that he was seeing an informant today and as Jona knew she would want to know what he said. And he has to tell her, if he doesn't want to have her to get distrustful. So he had to think about an excuse to leave the ship tomorrow again. And, when he was already thinking, he could imagine a story why he could have captured Luffy tomorrow. But now he just needed sleep.

When he woke up the next day, the weather was just like Jona felt. It was cloudy, no sunlight could shine through the covered sky. Jona tried to avoid Crystal the whole morning and almost succeeded, but ran into her while getting ready for the fight, what meant to him, dressing up ordinary. "Good Morning Vice Admiral, how was the meeting with the informant going? " She asked him; very surprised by the way he looked. "He didn't have any actual information, but he was going to collect some this morning. I have arranged a new meeting at twelve o'clock," Jona lied. But Crystal was not convinced. "That sounds like a trap to me, Vice Admiral. Maybe I should follow you this time, Sir." "Thank you for the offer Crystal, but I prefer going alone. Also, it's nice that you care, but we meet at a crowded place, why else do you think I wear these clothes? So, just like yesterday, calm down, relax and trust in me, OK?" "Yes, Vice Admiral," Crystal replied, looking finally convinced. Jona must be a better liar than he thought. Or Crystal is a very good liar too.

Nevertheless, Jona arrived at Scrap Island at 12 o'clock. Luffy was already there, waiting. Jona was thankful that he chose that place for the duel, because his ship was on the other side of Water 7. "You ready?" Luffy asked him. "Yes," Jona just replied. "Then start." Luffy said. 'He must be sure that he's stronger, if he lets me start…' Jona thought. But he did. He pulled his left hand back and shoved it forward, bringing the air to move. Then he accelerated this movement drastically, resulting in his attack _"Air Flow"_. Luffy didn't see the attack coming and ended up hit frontal and shoved back into a bunch of old wood. "Wow, what was that?" Luffy asked more excited than hurt. "You are not the only one with devil fruit powers," Jona answered, "I ate the Accel-Accel-Fruit once. Since then, I can accelerate myself and everything I touch, even the air." Luffy put on a serious face and started his attack. "_Gum-Gum-Pistol_" Jona dodged to avoid getting punched and fired another "_Air Flow_" towards Luffy. But Luffy used the moment Jona needed to attack and hit him with his "_Gum-Gum-Whip_", before jumping to evade the "_Air Flow_". The luck came to help Jona. Just when Luffy was in the air, attacking him again, this time with "_Gum-Gum-Twin-Pistol_" a small sunbeam escaped the clouds, landing on Jona. He immediately took his chance, accelerating and redirecting the beam into Luffys direction to temporary blind him with "_Tachyon Flash_" and then attacking him with "_Air Flow: Cannon_", what was the same as a normal "_Air Flow_", just with two hands. Luffy couldn't avoid getting hit and ended up flying across the whole scrap island.

Normally, Jona would now pull out a knife, slice the air with it, accelerate it and kill his opponent with his "_Air Flow: Blade_". But this time, he just waited for Luffy to recover and attack again. And he didn't have to wait long. Luffy jumped up and immediately attacked him with "_Gum-Gum-Gatling_". Jona wanted to accelerate his legs and try to avoid the attack but Luffy was, ironically, faster and this time Jona was the one who was set flying. But he flew to long. Luffy punched him of the island! If Jona didn't find a way to get back to hard ground, he would be dead. But then, Luffy stretched his arm, grabbing him and pulling him back on the island. "I don't want you to die," Luffy said, "I still want you in my crew!" Jona smiled and so did Luffy, who then said: "I see you are stronger than I thought, what about getting this battle to the next level?"

Luffy bases his arms on his knees, while his legs seem to pump something. His body started to turn light red and steam was rising from him. He said "_Gear Second_" and waited for Jona to make his move.

Jona smiled and relaxed his body, then using his powers to accelerate it at once. When his whole body started to vibrate, he knew he was ready for the final part of this duel, too.


	6. Chapter 5: Training Years Part 1

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 5: Training Years Part 1

*Flashback*

It has been three years now, since Jona joined the marine. The training in the academy was very hard, especially because, from time to time, Jona's devil fruit powers unleashed themselves, as he couldn't control them yet. Whenever he felt the shivering coming, he had to call in sick for the day, until it was gone again. He was thankful that he didn't have to go to the swimming lessons, because he could lie to his teacher that he had water phobia. Jona has always been a good liar.

The only good thing was that many other recruits weren't making any better than him. Most of them came from rich familys, being sent to the marine academy to become an admiral once. But since they have never done anything themselves, they were the worst students on the whole academy, but nevertheless, they were typically rich. They all lived in single bedrooms, because their parents could afford that, while all the other students slept in bunk beds. They were also very egoistic and thought that they were better than any other student. And, and that was the worst thing, they were preferred by any teacher, because their parents could donate money to the marine. The rich guys could do anything they wanted; Jona and the poor guys were blamed for it.

But they didn't really care. They were in the academy because they wanted to have a better life, they had lost their parents, or, in one case, they wanted control.

Today, Jona's class had some shooting lesson. It was unbelievable for Jona, how easy it was for him to get a gun into his hand. Even in his first week, Jona was already taught how to execute someone properly. Today, they had just target shooting, something Jona was good at, if he don't had to shoot too far. "And, Fishy, how's it going?" Jona heard someone say and turned around, because, since he had 'Water Phobia', some of the other guys started to call him Fishy. He smiled when he saw the one talking was Ralph. "Everything's alright, just killing some targets." Jona really liked Ralph, he was kinda his best friend in this academy, however, no one here called anyone friend, just comrade. "So, heard the news? One of the wealthies brought alcohol to the academy and now Little Marco is kicked out." Wealthies is what the poorer guys call the rich guys in the academy. That isn't an issue, cause the rich guys give the poorer guys names too. "So, they blamed him this time." "Yeah and we could be the next ones to get the Wealthies targets. But now focus on shooting, before the teacher puts you into detention Fishy," Ralph said, grabbing one of the training guns and taking his spot next to Jona.

After this lesson, they went to the cafeteria together. The food in the academy sometimes brought Jona close to vormit, because it usually was just a grey mush, just with different names. Today it was 'Chicken mash with stomped potatoes', however, it tasted exactly as bad as the 'Ham with eggs' yesterday. While eating, Jona got himself the missing appetite at the wealthies table, who were getting real chicken and potatoes, just because their parents could affort. "I wish I could have some of that food." Valerie said, while sitting down next to Jona. Valerie was one of the few girls on this usually boy-dominated school and one of the very few people Jona liked here. "Go over there and ask beauty. They sure give you some bones, just because of your big cans." Ralph said jokingly, but ended up with Valerie kicking him in the groin, making Jona and Theo, who was sitting on their table too, laugh. They were used to such macho sayings from Ralph. He has grown up only with his father, who slept around a lot. "Ralph, that was not nice," Theo throw in, "her cans aren't big enough that the Wealthies would give her food. They must be twi…" Theo couldn't end, as Valeries leg also hit him between his legs. "And, have you got something to say too, Jona?" She asked turning around to him. Jona then said, also joking: "Well, I could make a can joke now too, but I think Ralph and Theo said everything." "Fine," Valerie said, kissing him on the cheek. Truly, Jona didn't want to say something mean to Val because he was a bit crushed on her. Theo, who was rubbing his groin, wanted to change the topic: "Have you heard about Little Marco?" "Yeah, I have." Jona said, still sad, because Marco was a really nice guy, just a bit short, resulting in his nickname. "I have, too," Valerie said, "Things are getting worse. He's the fourth this month to get kicked out because of the Wealthies and we only have the 21st." Jona knew she was right. In the three past years, there were from time to time some kick out because of things the Wealthies done and the poor people must expiate. "Do you think we will be here long enough to make our exams?" Jona now asked. "It's about a year till that. And if the kick-out rate continues rising, it'll be very unlikely." Ralph said, with a sad voice. "Then it's their loss. None of these wealthies will survive his first mission I guess." Valerie threw in. Jona wanted to bring the talk back to funny: "Wanna bet that?" "Sure Fishy. What about 5000 Beli?" "I don't have 5000 Beli." "After the exam you'll have. So, bet that at least half of the wealthies will be dead after their first mission. I say yes, you say no. Deal?" She said. "Deal", he said shaking her hand.

After lunch, Jona and Theo had some killing theory, while Ralph and Valerie went to sailing training. After that Jona went to shower and prepared to go to sleep when he saw Valerie on the floor, talking to some wealthies. Suddenly one of them reached forward and grabbed Valerie's cans, while she started screaming. Without thinking, Jona ran to them to protect Valerie.


	7. Chapter 6: Faster than Light

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 6: Faster than Light

Jona waited for Luffy to make his move. He had no idea, what this "_Gear Second_" was, so it would be better to be careful. But Luffy seemed to do the same, so Jona decided to make the first move, attacking Luffy with an "_Air Flow_", just to scout was this new, red, steamy Luffy could do. Faster than Jona could react, Luffy dodged away from his attack and countered with "Gum-Gum-Jet-Pistol", hitting the surprised Jona frontal in the stomach. He coughed and decided that simple "_Air Flows_" won't be enough now to beat Luffy. Jonas spinned his arms round a bit, accelerating the air movement, creating a small tornado and launching the "_Air Flow: Tornado_" into Luffys direction, who could avoid getting hid this time too and started a counter attack again with "_Gum-Gum-Jet-Pistol_", but this time, Jona was ready and used his speed to jump away. Within a second he was behind Luffy and used his finger to create a smaller tornado, which he used to attack Luffy's back, who had no chance to block the attack and was pushed in a small scrap bunch.

Jona smiled. Luffy was fast in "_Gear Second_", but Jona was much faster. His old friend was on his feet again soon and smiled too. "Wow, now you just have to join my crew, with those awesome powers!" Luffy said, before attacking again, this time with "_Gum-Gum-Jet-Gatling_". But this time, Jona was not willing to take Luffys fist again and countered with "_Air Flow: Cannon_", what was taking the momentum out of Luffys attack. He then went to attack and launched a few "_Air Flow: Tornados_" at Luffy, who was in trouble to not get hit. After a few seconds, Luffy was getting tired of the defense and let Jona hit him on propose, so that in the moment Jona hesitated, Luffy could use "_Gum-Gum-Jet-Bazooka_". Jona was hit by him and crashed in some old wood.

Suddenly, Luffys red color and the steam vanished. When he saw this, Jona decided to win the battle now. He spinned himself around a bit and then accelerated the spinning, so he just had to watch how the huge hurricane formed around him. He saw Luffy bite into his thump and blow air into it. Jona first thought nothing about it, until Luffys arm grew enormous in size. Jona decided to not go random and accelerated the hurricane as fast as he could, so it grew that high that Jona had a little fear that it could be seen from his ship. When Luffy shouted: _"Gum-Gum-Giant-Pistol_" and was ready to punch him with his giant hand, Jona released his "_Air Flow: Hurricane_" and both attacks crashed in the middle of scrap island and Luffy and Jona were both pushed back.

When Jona landed on the ground he felt a horrible pain in his left leg, thinking that it must be broke. But when he saw Luffy, he couldn't hold back a smile. Luffy turned into a dwarf! That must be the backdraft of his giant form. But although Luffy would be a perfect target now, Jona couldn't stand up. He already admitted to himself that he lost, that he had to live his life in Luffys crew. After about one minute or two, Luffy turned big again. He raised his arm to deliver the final punch and Jona has already closed his eyes, waiting for the punch.

But it didn't come. Jona heard only a loud "DONG!" When he opened his eyes, he saw that a silver wall has built in front of him and his heart stopped that. He knew exactly what that meant. The wall started to morph and took the human shape of a young woman with long hair. "CRYSTAL! What are you doing here?" Jona shouted at his captain, who had the power of the Silver-Silver Logia Fruit. "I'm very sorry, Sir Vice Admiral, but I followed you, as I suspected this a trap. But now I see that it was a good idea, Sir." "I'll explain you later." Jona replied, but Crystal turned to Luffy: "Monkey D. Luffy, you are officially arrested by the marine now. Please come with me." Luffy said nothing, but attacked her again with "Gum-Gum-Pistol", but Crystal turned herself to silver again. "Seems like I have to get rough," Crystal said and let sharp silver blades grow out of her hand. "_Silver-Silver-Blade_". She stormed towards Luffy and tried to cut him. But Luffy just jumped over her and run away from Scrap Island, not before giving Jona a smile, but Jona didn't dare to smile back while Crystal was present.

You can think how awkward it was for Jona, to be carried by Crystal through whole Water 7, because of this truly broken leg and brought to bed by her. Before she wanted to leave to call a doctor, Jona said: "Wait, Crystal. We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 7: Training Years Part 2

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 7: Training Years Part 2

*Flashback*

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jona shouted, but the Wealthies just laughed. "This is none of your business, poor guy." "Sorry, but she's a friend of mine, so leave her alone." Two of the Wealthies left, not wanting to get into a fight with Jona, but the one who touched Valerie stayed. "Want some trouble, poor guy? You know I can get you kicked out of here, without any effort." "For what? Defending a girl?" Jona answered. "You think I need to be defended?" Valerie threw in. Jona turned to her: "Wrong moment, Val." The wealthi used that moment to punch Jona in his face, who fell down to the ground. "Still that heroic, poor guy?" He said laughing. Jona stood up, grabbing the other guy at his shirt and lifting him up. Now he didn't care if he was kicked out and wanted to start yelling at him, but then the other guy was starting to cough and to spit blood. Jona let him go and he fell down on the ground. After a few moments he stopped moving. Jona looked at Valerie in shock, who had the same expression in her face. "What have you done?" She asked scared. "I've done nothing! He just… died." "So, he just died? You are sure that you haven't done anything?" "Yes, No, I mean yes, I'm sure I've done nothing." "O-ok, then I get a teacher, saying that he broke down on the floor, without anybody doing anything and you go to your room and if anybody asks you what happened, then tell them that you saw nothing. Nobody!" "That's for you too, Val." Jona said and went to his room. Thank God nobody was there.

After a hard night of sleep, Jona went to Valerie's room next day before their first lesson. "And?" He just asked, but Valerie knew what he meant. "The teacher I got was first very shocked and brought the body to the doctor. You won't believe what he said. He was killed because some of his innards literally exploded, because his heart must have pumped so fast that they couldn't stand the blood pressure. But there is no sign that someone killed him, so no one of us is in danger." "But how can someone's heart pump so fast?" "I don't know, the doctor didn't know and I'm sure not even the Wealthi knew." "Then make a deal: We never ever talk about that. We were never there on the floor, everything happened exactly as you said, Ok?" "Deal," She said, shaking his hand. And she kept to that deal until the day she died.

*About 2 Years later*

The day of their final exams was finally arrived. They started with a written exam, what was no problem for Jona, as he was preparing for it for half a year now. Even here, the privileges of the Wealthies was clearly seen, as they could cheat anyway they wanted. One of them even brought his History book. The written exam was followed by target shooting, where the wealthies got visibly bigger targets and lighter weapons. But the third part was the most important and gave sixty percent of the final rating: A fake group mission. And in case of groups, Jona was the most unlucky of the students. He had to be in a group with 4 wealthies. The only good thing was that Theo was the sixth member.

At the start of their mission, they were sent to a fake city, in which they had to reach a meeting point. First everything seemed to go well, they sometimes saw an enemy, but Jona and Theo could kill them fast. But for Jona that was much too easy. He had suspected something more… surprising. And he got his surprise. As they were only about 2 blocks away from the meeting point they got into an ambush. Jona and Theo immediately broke open one of the houses and started shooting out of the windows, while the Wealthies were still outside, seemingly unsure what to do now. After about half of the enemies were killed by Theo and Jona, they finally decided to get into the house. But the worst thing for Jona and Theo was that they weren't hurt! They weren't shot, even though they were perfect targets out there. But Jona noticed something else. He had no more ammo! "Hey, Theo, have you some bullets left?" He asked his friend. "No," he responded, "I just wanted to get some from you." Jona turned to the Wealthies: "Hey, have you some ammo left?" One of them said: "Yes, but they are mine, maybe I'll need them." "Then come here and shoot!" Theo yelled, jumping in front of the door. Since they aren't in danger anymore, the enemies try to open the door. Jona came to his help, but the Wealthi didn't move. "Come on and shoot!" Theo kept on shouting, but without success. "No, why should I help you?" The Wealthi said and suddenly, the pressure to the door was gone. After that, they reached the meeting point without any more trouble, but Jona was sure that they failed.

Five minutes later, they stood in front of a teacher. "Let me tell you first: Not all of you succeeded," he said. Jona knew immediately what that meant. He and Theo failed and the wealthies become full marines. Jona already forfeited when the teacher continued: "Jona Craft, Theo Williams, you will become marines, you will be put into unit 11-4." Jona couldn't believe what he heard. The wealthies protested, but the teacher was already gone to tell another group their results.

At the end of that day, Jona and Theo met with Valerie and Ralph. "So, succeeded?" Ralph asked them, before adding: "And before you ask, yes, I have, I'm now in Unit 11-4!" "Really? We are too!" Theo said, with Jona just nodding. "Don't you say? I'm 11-4 too!" Valerie said in excitement. "So, seems we will have our first mission together."


	9. Chapter 8: Clear as Crystal

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 8: Clear as Crystal

"Crystal, we need to talk", Jona said again. "Later, first I'm getting you a doctor Sir," she refused. "No, come on. That's nothing," he tried to convince her and stood up, but was forced back to the bed by a horrible pain in his leg. "Ok, maybe I need something to ease the pain. But no doctors, Crystal!"

She left and returned a few minutes later with some small white pills and a glass of Water. Jona took some of the pills and the pain in the leg started to vanish lightly. "So, Sir Vice Admiral, could you please tell me now, why you met with Monkey D. Luffy on your own? Cause Article Number 23 §12 Sentence 4 of the marine Guidelines says that no one should do dangerous missions on his own, Sir." Jona can't believe that she knows what article that is. "But the article… whatever says that the first priority is that lives must be saved at any cost. I could make a deal with Lu… with Monkey D. Luffy, to forfeit if I defeated him in a duel. So this was the best way to capture him and save the lives of most of the soldiers and you too. You know what they have done at Enies Lobby." "Yes I know, Sir Vice Admiral. But what would have happened if you lost, what you technically did, Sir?" "Something you don't need to know Crystal." "Oh, really, Sir? I think I need to know, elsewhere I have to report this incident to the Marine HQ, Sir Vice Admiral. Normally I would have to do anyway, but maybe you have a good excuse, Sir." "Crystal, I think I need to tell you tomorrow, those pills are making me kinda tired." Jona said, shortly before he drifted away to sleep. Crystal didn't leave his room and before he fell asleep, he could swear he felt Crystal caress his face.

_Jona saw himself standing at a ship, which was fighting against a marine ship, but he didn't help them. The ship Jona was standing on was a pirate ship. The pirates seamed to beat the marine and Jona seemed to know each of the pirates. He wasn't wearing his marine uniform; he was dressed like the pirates. When he looked up, he saw the Jolly Roger of the ship. He never saw it before, but he knew it was his._

Jona jumped out of this dream and the pain in his left leg returned. He noticed that Crystal was sitting next to his bed. He thought she was awake and waited for him to get up, but then he saw that she was still asleep. She must have slept on that chair. Jona took some of the pills that were left and said: "Crystal, wake up. It's weird when you sleep longer than the one with the broken leg, who had a fight yesterday." A "Good Morning" escaped from Crystal's lips, when she woke up, but she soon returned to her formal self. "Ok, Sir Vice Admiral, you wanted to tell me what happened if you lost the battle yesterday?" "He would have forced me to join his crew." Jona said. He was tired of lying and could virtually see the disbelieve in Crystal's eyes. "What? And you agreed to that?" "Noticed? You said a whole sentence without saying 'Sir' or 'Vice Admiral'. And yes, I agreed to that, since I never had any doubt that I would win. But I kinda underrated him. And why are you so angered by this? If I left the marine, you would most likely get the command about this unit, if you wouldn't be promoted to Vice Admiral. Yeah, Vice Admiral Crystal Glass." Jona laughed. Wow, the pills were taking effect. They must be very strong. "How many pills did you take?" Crystal asked. "About… Ah, I don't know anymore." "Sir, you should only take one per day." "Come on Crystal, answer my question." "I never could, Sir Vice Admiral." "Why? You don't look like someone who wouldn't."

That kept Crystal quiet for a minute, but then she said, much to Jona's surprise: "Everybody has his reason why he stays in the marine. What is yours?" Jona had to think about this. In his past he would have answered this with, because of control, because of Valerie, Theo and Ralph or because of his conscientiousness. But lately he doesn't know why anymore. So he just said: "I have my reasons." "Well and my reason is you, Sir Vice Admiral. First I became a marine, because my parents wanted an independent daughter and they had enough money to send me to the academy. But then I met you, and you became my reason, Sir Vice Admiral, Sir." Jona was kinda overthrown by this. Crystal was a Wealthi and in love with him. "Crystal, believe me, I'm not someone you want to be with. Could you please leave me alone for a minute?" Crystal looked like crying, but she left the room, so Jona was alone with his thoughts.

Crystals question why he stayed at the marine made him think about many things. And after that he made a huge decision. He took more of the painkillers and tried to stand up, what was painful through and searched the ship for Crystal. He finally found her at her room. She looked like she cried. "Hey, Crystal. How's it going?" Jona asked but not suspecting an answer. He didn't get one either, so he continued: "Crystal, I have to tell you something. I really like you. I really do, but there is something in my past, something you don't know, but I can't be with you. Don't say anything, please just listen to me. You said I'm the reason you stay in the marine. Well, you have to search some other reason, because lately, I don't have a reason to stay. Crystal, I'm leaving the marine."


	10. Chapter 9: Storm's Eye

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 9: Strom's Eye

*Flashback*

Jona, Ralph, Theo and Valerie ended up put into the same unit. The command over them had a very formal captain, named Captain Glass. Their first mission gone very well, they freed a village on the East Blue from pirates. And Valerie ended up winning her bet, because as they heard, half of the Wealthies, who were in combat units, ended up killed, so Jona owed Valerie his first salary.

Soon they went on their second mission, very similar to their first one. They had to free a village on the East Blue. An hour before they arrived, their captain gave them instructions: "Soldiers, this time we have to fight a more dangerous pirate crew than last time, the crew of the 'Bloodthirsty Baldwin', who is already wanted with 30000 Beli. He already robbed out 3 islands on the East Blue, always killing a lot of people. So, the squads: Henderson, Vark, Nadjal, Powers (he counted some more names, including Ralphs and Theos), you will take the front row. You will be guided by Vanding, Ellien, the Hart Brothers and the girl (he referred to Valerie, because she was the only girl in the unit). The rearguard will be built of VanClerk, Craft, Clarington, Hudson and Armstrong. Any Questions?" The whole Unit answered with "No, Captain Glass!"

After this, they prepared for the mission, taking their guns, meeting with the squads and discussing how to do. Five minutes before they reached the island, they began firing cannons onto the pirate ship. Jona was kinda lucky that he was in the rearguard, because they had to leave the ship five minutes after the first squad.

Then, the first squad left followed thirty seconds later by the guards, including Valerie, who gave Jona a last wink. Because the rearguard was standing behind the other squads, they couldn't see what happened outside, but just like on their last mission, they could here screams from down there. But suddenly, Jona could hear the scream of a girl. A girl he knew. Hoping that this wasn't her, Jona waited for the last 10 seconds till he could follow the guards. When they saw the battlefield, a wide shore, they couldn't believe their eyes. The pirates were about to win! The dead bodies of dozens of soldiers were lying there, only a few were still fighting. But Jona didn't care for that. He searched for her. And he found her. Valerie was lying about 50 meters away from him. He didn't care for the mission, he was just running to her. She was shot in the stomach, soon to die.

"Valerie! Valerie what happened?" Jona asked her desperate. She answered with a soft voice: "This g-guy, t-the captain, has devil fruit powers, h-he can transf-f-form into a huge dog. He killed Captain Glass and the commanders of the squad. Then his pirates took the guns of the killed soldiers and began shooting at us. I-It was h-horrible." Her voice was getting weaker every second. "Please don't die Valerie, please, I need you." "Sorry, I think you will have to live without me now." "Valerie, I…" Jona couldn't end this sentence, because Valerie was interrupting him. "I know. And I do, too." After this, she kissed him. Jona couldn't help himself, he started to cry. He broke the kiss when he noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore.

He looked up and saw that most of the soldiers were dead already. He searched for Ralph and Theo and found them lying in face down on the battlefield, both shot multiple times. Jona wished he could do something, but he couldn't. So he just laid down on the grass, crying for his friends, crying for Valerie. But there was a part inside him that could do something. A part that felt his hate against the pirates. In his sorrow, Jona didn't notice that the air around him started moving. At first slow, but it was getting faster every moment. When Jona looked up he found himself standing in a hurricane and heard the screams of the pirates from outside. Suddenly one of the stones flying in the hurricane hit the back of Jona's head and everything turned black.


	11. Chapter 10: Union

Big Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: There were not just Ace, Luffy and Sabo, they had a fourth friend, who took a completely different path than his pals. But now it is Jona Crafts task to defeat his former friends.

* * *

Chapter 10: Union

Leaving the marine was easier than Jona thought. He went to the Marine HQ in Marineford to do the last annoying paperwork and to get his last salary. He bore with the pain in his leg, with taking a few painkillers every day. He endured all the questions from the admirals and answered them with 'personal problems', as he couldn't tell them that he technically lost his battle against Luffy, so he had to join his crew. Not that he really had to, but Crystals question why he stayed at the marine made him realize that he doesn't has a reason. But he had a reason to join Luffy.

He heard that Luffy left Water 7 shortly after their duel, heading for Fishman Island. Knowing that he had to go to Sabaody Archipelago to coat their ship, Jona took a passenger ship to get there. When he arrived he first visited a few Coaters, in order to find the Strawhat pirates, but no one has seen them, so Jona guessed that they must have got into trouble on their way here.

After a week on the Archipelago, Jona heard some guys from behind him talking: "Heard that the Strawhat Pirates are here too now?" "Yeah and one of them already angered a World Noble." Jona turned around to them and asked: "Do you know where they are at the moment?" "Yeah of course, they are on Grove 'Eat my pants', in the bar 'Suck it'!" one of them said laughing. "You are not going to tell me, right?" Jona said annoyed. "Of course not! If we would know where they are, we would go there and score their bounty!" the other one said, also laughing. "In this case…" Jona said, laying his hand on the one man's chest. After a few seconds he started to cough and drooled blood, before collapsing. "So, you don't know where they are?" Jona asked the living one, who gazed at him in shock, but he didn't answer but ran away. Jona could chase him, but if Luffy was here, then it's just matter of days, maybe even hours till they leave again. He visited every coater he knew once again, but none of them has seen Luffy and his crew, it was fortune that finally let him to them. Fortune in form of a flying fish on which a member of Luffy crew was riding. Shortly after he saw Luffy on one of those fishes too. He immediately jumped on one of the Sabaody Archipelago bubbles and accelerated it to use it as an elevator. When he reached the right height, he jumped onto a near tree, where Luffy could see him. And he did.

"STOP!" he yelled to the rider of the fish and jumped onto the tree too. The rider let his fish jump into the water. "Jona? What are you doing here?" Luffy asked surprised. Jona replied with: "I thought we had a deal?" "You mean… you are joining my crew?" "Do I look like I still belonged to the marine?" "No! So welcome to my crew!" "OK, then what's up at the moment?" "Our friend Kami has been captured and put into the human auction, so we are on her rescue now." "So I get some action on my first day. Nice." They both climbed at the flying fish and Luffy told Jona a bit more about the situation while they flew to Grove 1. Suddenly the rider said: "Damn, we lost too much time. We'll be the last ones to reach the Human Auction." Luffy turned to Jona and smiled. Jona understood, placed his hands on the fish and accelerated it. A few seconds later, Grove 1 came in sight. The rider yelled to Jona: "OK, that was really good, but we have to slow down now." Jona replied with: "Sorry, but I can only accelerate things. I don't know how to slow them down." "WHAT?" Luffy and the Rider yelled at once, shortly before they hit the ground hard. As they stood up, Jona commented with: "That was a bit too fast, I guess," making Luffy laugh.

"Luffy, who is this guy?" a woman asked from behind Jona, who recognized her as Nami, a member of the Strawhat pirates. "That's my old friend Jona. He agreed to join my crew!" "The marine vice admiral, who was about to capture you?" A guy with a long nose said, seemingly frightened, who looked like Sogeking without his mask. "So, you don't trust me?" Jona asked him. A green haired man, who Jona thought is Zoro, replied with: "Do we have any reasons to?" "Let's say no. I'm not the type of guy who uses bad tricks to achieve a goal, so I think you can trust me," Jona said, with Luffy adding: "Of course you can trust him, he's an old friend of mine. Come on, let's rescue Kami." The others agreed to that and headed towards the Human Auction.

* * *

**AN:**

DiasterForecaster6000: Maybe you can't find it because I removed the Luffy-Tag? I could find it, so maybe it's your problem.

Insane Blood Prince: I thought about this question long and I really don't know how to answer it. During the prolog and the first chapters I wanted to show that they are brothers, but somehow this got lost during the next chapters, so now I would say that they are very close friends but not brothers.


End file.
